The Song
by Shadow-00-knight
Summary: Sigh. What a drag ….. How did everything end up like this? What was that she said ? … "Is that new band that has been all over the news recently?" I just nodded my head in acknowledgement. I hoped that that was all there is to it but … She immediately asked me afterwards "May I listen to it?"


**Well this started as a random idea about Bruce and Diana in school … first I thought I would sneak in entire league but felt just them both was enough.. for now :P**

Sigh.

What a drag ….. How did everything end up like this?

It was lunch break and I was sitting at my desk and eating my food by myself. I was listening to music through my earphones, it started as an excuse to ward of unnecessary interactions with other students and so it became my daily habit to listen to music and relax before class started.

Or rather, that was how it was supposed to be.

But this habit was ruined by that person. That person - with raven hair and blue eyes.

What was that she said ? … "Is that new band that has been all over the news recently?"

And what was I supposed to do? What would she have done if I answered her no?.

But instead … I just nodded my head in acknowledgement. I hoped that that was all there is to it but …

She immediately asked me afterwards "May I listen to it?"

And again I nodded my head …. I was an idiot for agreeing to it.

And worse the greatest mistake I made was to hand over of my earphones.

At that time, I should have just handed over my entire player over to her, then she could have sat down at her seat and listen to the song to her heart's content, and I could have taken a nice nap quietly.

Sigh.

I did not know her very well. She recently moved to the city with her mother. We were in the same class, but we hardly talked to each other. All I knew was her name and her club activity – martial arts. Coincidentally, I was in the same club, so we would often meet at the park after school.

The only interaction I had with her before this was to say farewell before we returned home, and we might just meet each other once every month—anyway, that was the kind of relationship we had.

We barely had any interaction.

I never heard any good rumours, nor did I hear any bad rumours about her.

She appeared to be smart and elegant. If I didn't know better I would have assumed her to be some kind of royalty. However, I guess she was a kind and polite person.

That was because when she first asked me about the song, she showed a slightly troubled expression.  
She then also refused politely when I handed my earphones to her. She knew that she was doing something inconsiderate as I was listening to a song.

Even so, she could not help but ask me "Please just give me one."

And …

She sat down on the chair beside me, took the earphone I handed over and stuffed it in her right ear.

Her arm that was poking out from her summer uniform touched my elbow. The fresh and soft feeling caused my eyes to be instinctively attracted to her arm.

—Why did I not reject her?

At this point, I could not say no. I continued to keep one earphone in my ear as I pressed the replay button.

It was a short song that started with the vocalist singing in a low voice.

I looked at the information of the track. Its duration was a bit over three minutes.

She was looking forward to this new song from the band .

I thought this was a mini-band. I just randomly chose this song as they often appear on music magazines.

I looked at her as she sat beside me.

She glanced aside, with her hair giving off a light fragrance.

—Is she one of their fans?

Definitely.

If not, why would she react to a weak sound leaked out from the earphone of a male brooding classmate to whom she normally does not talk to?

Even I would not talk to myself if it were me.

If I hear someone play a similar song in the earphones, I would just wait till I can head home and check.

She however did not do so as she immediately went for my earphones, so I suppose she is rather passionate.

I could not help but feel a bit happy about it.

To be honest, I wasn't even paying attention to the song before but now that I listened to it I found their lyrics were somewhat immature, and their tunes felt stiff at times.

However, I was surprised to find that I liked this kind of immaturity.

To put it in a way, it felt like they were a band that would exemplify the word 'youth' when they get on stage.

The song hit the point where one of the lead singers were rapping and I smiled.

-See? The lyrics that were full of youthful melodies symbolized the band.

"….haha"

—Damn it, she is laughing in the same way too!

It seemed that my thoughts were seen through, and I cannot help but lower my head.

It had been 30 seconds since I looked at the player.

Wait, hold on. Do I have to hold on in this position for another 2 minutes and 30 seconds?

I lifted my head and looked around the classroom.

Nobody was looking at us. Everyone was seated at their own places. Some were playing, some were surfing the net on the phone, four people were still eating, and some were biting on snacks and laughing about.

I hoped to be a laughing stock though.

If that would happen, I could be able to hide my own embarrassment and get away from her.

—Can't it just end faster?

I did not hate her.

And I did not hate the fact I had to let her hear.

That was not—

Ah… never mind. How shall I express my feelings now?

Speaking of which, does she not feel weird listening to this song with someone like me…?

"…"

She closed her eyes.

She swayed her body and head together with the rhythm.

I could tell from her expression.

She really liked this song.

Even though I did not listen to many songs, I knew that this band was hit and was released two days ago. Alfred ordered it for me immediately then.

Wait a minute …..

She knew the song I was playing in my earphones, yet she did not check the sales date?

She should be able to find out if she went to the internet to search and order it online. This band wasn't that famous to be sold out completely, right?

Maybe she could not access the website…no, that was impossible. She was still playing around with her phone.

However, it was a new song of a new band, so it was reasonable for her to not know. Even when they appeared on television, they were just part of a recommendation from a local rock band.

Does she go to live-concert?

On a side note, I have never gone to a concert. But if there is a live-concert by this band, tickets will soon be on sale. I am wondering what to do.

If I ask about the concert, she will probably tell me many things related to it.

And maybe we can go together…

Wait, what am I thinking!?

I do not plan on going on a date! I just want to go to a concert!

However, if she is going to be beside me—I will probably enjoy myself.

Once the rap ended, there was a short guitar riff.

1 minute and 30 seconds. We were midway through the song.

Speaking of which, it is really hot today…even though we just entered the month of June.

—It's because she is beside me.

I understood very well that my body temperature was rising. I could smell her shampooed hair. It felt a little dizzy…but it was also really calming my heart down.

I did not know whether it was because of this smell or something else, but my heart would beat wildly for a while, and then steady itself later.

Her expression as she was listening to this song was really—

AHHH, STOP THERE, ME!

Do not think.

I shook off the random thoughts and focused my attention on the music.

Soon, it would be the refrain.

I touched my heart slightly to calm myself down. It was still beating loudly.

Currently, my heart was beating like a drum being hit.

I looked away i order to avoid concerning myself with this.

As I looked on the table—I suddenly saw her fingers.

The fingers that were tapping to the rhythm were long and pretty.

Did she study some kind of musical instrument?

My stare went from her fingers to her white skin. Afterwards, I looked at her petite shoulders—

And finally, I saw her blue eyes .. staring at me.

"Eh!?"

I was overly shocked, and could not help but look away.

Wait a minute, why was she looking my way!?

I am really sorry for acting so suspiciously! But is it not a crime to look at me with such an innocent expression!?

In that case, it was my fault for glancing at her with indecent eyes now, huh?

Ahh, I messed up the rhythm of her fingers. I am really sorry.

I turned my head in the opposite direction, but I could see her reflection on the corridor's windows.

The windows reflected the image of her looking down as few locks of her hair covered her face.

…What is it with this kind of reaction?

Damn it, why can't it end sooner?

I did not have any negative feelings about having to replay the music.

I just wanted to be freed as soon as possible.

My daily life was already messed up. It will definitely affect the afternoon lessons.

But this little episode will soon end.

There was a long interlude after the refrain. Ah, the keyboardist is really brilliant. The skills he had could not possibly be human.

I cautiously looked aside to avoid meeting her in the eyes again, and saw her smiling.

She was definitely thinking that this keyboardist was really amazing.

After this, the refrain will be sung again, and the entire song will be over.

The strange three minutes will end.

In that case, she will be heading back to her seat, and I will be able to prepare for the next class.

That thought made me feel a bit lonely.

Was this not good?

"…"

What shall I say when it is over?

Maybe I should talk about this band after all.

Other than me, no one else was listening to this song. Then was she not a precious comrade-in-arm? Maybe if I continue to talk, we might be able to find something new to talk about.

Ah, this is now the final refrain.

Just give me a little time.

I still want to say something.

Is this fine? Is it really fine to end without saying anything?

Is there not something to talk about? Like what we feel about this song?

However, I really could not think of anything. I am an idiot.

At first, I thought that three minutes was too long. But right now, I found that too short.

Can I reverse time now? Damn it.

—…

The three-minute song ended.

"Ahh…"

I felt that I should say something, and thus, I opened my mouth.

But before I could speak, she looked at me with a sweet innocent smile and said.

"Thank you for letting me hear this song."

"Oh, I see."

Of course. Expressing one's gratitude first was crucial during conversations.

Then, what shall I reply?

Gosh, pull yourself together, me!

There should be things to talk about, like 'this song is good', or 'you really like this band'.

The three minutes of thinking time has ended!

I encouraged myself in my heart.

"Th-Then…"

And then, she took the initiative again.

"…I-is there something?"

"Can you please let me hear it again?"

Eh?

"That's because—I didn't listen to that song properly since my heart was beating loudly too…"

Ahh . .. Looks like I still have some time to think again.

….

…

..

.

Wait a minute… what did she just say ?

The End ?!

 **Please do leave a review. Also was young Bruce and Diana too ooc ?**


End file.
